White Rose
by v-oshi
Summary: "Dia lebih indah dari bunga-bunga itu." -Kim Taehyung "Tuan V, aku milikmu." -Jeon Jungkook


**I also posted this stroy on wattpad, but i felt like i must post it on fanfic too :)**

 **Enjoy**

...

Pemalas, keras kepala, tidak peduli, dan pelanggar. Dia adalah putra dari raja Kim Chanyeol. Sebagai anak dari sang raja dan ratu utama Kim Baekhyun kerajaan Gukwa, Taehyung bisa dibilang tidak pantas karena kelakuannya selama ini. Berbeda dengan anak dari selir Oh Sehwa yang telah menyandang gelar sebagai putra mahkota yaitu Oh Sehun. Sehun adalah anak yang rajin, tampan, taat kepada orang tua dan tak pernah melanggar aturang kerajaan. Banyak orang bilang, Taehyung bertingkah seperti ini karena ibunya sedang sakit keras dan ia sangat sedih. Meskipun begitu, masih banyak wanita di luar kerajaan yang tergila-gila akan ketampanan sang pangeran, hidung yang tajam, alis rapih yang tebal, bibirnya yang ranum, serta matanya yang tajam dan dingin. Namun, karena kelakuan Taehyung, dia juga banyak dapat cacian dari orang-orang yang menganggap bahwa dirinya akan menjadi penghalang kesuksesan kerajaan Gukwa.

"Tuan Tae..." seseorang mengoyah-oyah tubuh Taehyung. "Tuan Tae..." panggilnya.

Taehyung membuka matanya dengan susah payah, di depannya terlihat buram wajah ajudannya. "Ah, aku masih ngantuk Hoseok..." keluh Taehyung.

"Tapi tuan... makan pagi dengan raja..." Hoseok mengingatkan Taehyung.

"Aishhhhhh..." kesal Taehyung yang mulai beranjak dari kasurnya.

"Silahkan mandi, air hangatnya sudah disiapkan." Kata Hoseok dengan senyumnya yang selalu cerah dan ceria.

Taehyung mendecak malas, dan langsung pergi mandi.

...

Chanyeol, Sehwa, dan Sehun sudah duduk di meja makan. Mereka menunggu Taehyung sedari tadi.

"Kemana anak itu?" kesal Chanyeol dengan frustasi.

"Sabar lah sayang..." Sehwa mengelus tangan Chanyeol, dan tersenyum.

Sementara itu Sehun hanya terdiam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Taehyung keluar dengan rapih, berpakaian lengkap, _durumagi_ indah berwarna biru tua dengan banyak aksesoris, rambut panjang dikuncir rapih dengan beberapa hiasan kepala yang sangat mewah.

"Kemana saja kamu?" tanya Chanyeol kesal.

"Aku masih ngantuk." Jawab Taehyung ketus.

 _Brakkk!_ Chanyeol menggebrak meja, membuat semua orang yang ada di situ kaget. "Taeh..."

"Sayang... Tidak apa-apa. Taehyung mungkin lelah berlatih kemarin." Selir Sehwa mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyesap teh hijau-nya, suasana menjadi sunyi, bahkan suara angin pun tidak terdengar. Sehun berdehem memecah suasana. Mereka saling bertatapan, tatapan penuh amarah dan kebencian. Taehyung tiba-tiba berdiri. "Ahhhh, aku tidak lapar. Aku duluan..." katanya yang kemudian berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar.

"Taehyung-ah!" panggil Chanyeol dengan nada yang penuh emosi. Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya, ia segera menghadap ayahandanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Duduk!" perintah Chanyeol, matanya melotot menampung rasa kesal.

"Tidak mau! Makan saja dengan istri kesayanganmu dan anak kebanggaan mu!" Taehyung keluar dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

...

Taehyung menarik tali busur dengan perlahan, sambil melihat ke arah sasaran dengan tajam. _Slat!_ Anak panah meluncur dan menancap tepat kepada sasaran. _Plak plak plak..._ seseorang bertepuk tangan sembari berjalan ke arah Taehyung, Taehyung segera menghadap ke belakang untuk melihat sosok tersebut. Dia adalah Park Jimin, anak dari menteri perhutanan Park Taemin. Jimin adalah salah satu dari sahabat Taehyung. Karena umur mereka, dan cara pandang mereka sama,oleh karena itu Jimin dan Taehyung menjadi sahabat dekat sejak kecil.

"Kau selalu hebat Tae!" puji Jimin tersenyum sumringah.

"Oh, Jiminie." Taehyung hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ada apa? Kamu bertengkar lagi dengan raja?" tebak Jimin. Jimin selalu mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya, dia sangat-sangat mengerti semua tentang sahabatnya.

Taehyung mengangguk kemudian dia mulai menarik busurnya lagi.

"Ayolah, jangan terlalu terbawa emosi kawan!" Jimin mencoba menghibur sahabatnya itu.

Taehyung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Jimin dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. Dia terfokus kepada bunga lili putih yang Jimin bawa di tangannya. "Dimana kau mendapatkan itu?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

"Dari toko bunga Jeon. Ayahku memintaku membelikannya, katanya hadiah untuk tamunya. Kau harus mampir ke toko itu, bunga yang di jual sangat langka dan mahal." Jelas Jimin.

Taehyung mengeryitkan alisnya. "Memangnya ada toko bunga di Gukwa?"

" _Aigoo!_ Putra sang raja, ayo kita keluar melihat dunia!" goda Jimin.

"Ayo, antar aku ke sana Jiminie..." pinta Taehyung.

...

Taehyung menunggu Jimin di dekat gerbang keluar istana. Taehyung sudah menyamar menjadi rakyat biasa, meskipun begitu tetap wajah tampannya memang tidak hilang. "Tae-ya!" Jimin berlari menghampiri Taehyung.

"Ayo..."

Taehyung dan Jimin berjalan melewati pasar yang ramai, ini yang Taehyung suka, bau ini, suasana ini, dia menyebutnya kebebasan. Taehyung selalu ingin hidup tenang dengan ibunya, ingin mengajak ibunya menghirup dan menatap kebebasan di luar istana yang penuh kebohongan, dan kecurangan. Namun, sang ratu masih begitu lemah bahkan untuk berdiri.

Setelah berjalan begitu lama, mereka berdua sampai di sebuah toko bunga kecil, namun sangat cantik dan tertata rapih di belakang pemukiman pasar. Taehyung dan Jimin segera masuk ke toko itu. Saat masuk Taehyung dibuat terpukau, baru pertama kalinya dia melihat bunga-bunga cantik berjejeran. Taehyung bahkan belum pernah berpikir ada yang akan menjual bunga, tetapi bunga yang di jual disini bukan main. Taehyung juga belum pernah melihat beberapa bunga yang dijual disini.

"Selamat datang." sambut seorang pria muda dengan rambut terurai yang di ikat setengah dengan hiasan bunga kamboja di kepalanya, ia tersenyum. Senyumannya semanis madu, dengan gigi kelincinya itu. Taehyung belum pernah melihat seorang pria yang tampan dan cantik di waktu bersamaan.

"Annyeong, Jungkook-ah!" sapa Jimin yang nampak akrab dengan pria manis di depan ini.

"Jimin! Aku senang kau datang dengan membawa teman." kata Jungkook pria manis anak pemilik toko bunga Jeon.

Jimin menarik Taehyung mendekat ke arah Jungkook dan memperkenalkannya. "Dia temanku, anak seorang mentri, panggil saja dia V."

"V?" bingung Jungkook.

"I-Iya... V." Jimin meyakinkan Jungkook, Taehyung tidak ingin identitasnya dikenali orang. Karena banyak hal berbahaya di luar.

"Nama yang unik." Puji Jungkook sambil tersenyum. Taehyung terpukau, benar-benar terpukau. Senyum Jungkook membuat hatinya teduh, dia seolah sedang meilhat malaikat di depannya. Hanbok berwarna biru muda dengan corak bunga matahari melekat sempurna di badan pria ini.

Jimin menepuk bahu Taehyung. "Aku keluar membelikanmu kue ikan, kau lihat-lihat saja dulu ya?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Jimin keluar, dan Taehyung mulai melihat-lihat koleksi bunga toko Jeon. Mulai dari anggrek hingga melati, dan beberapa lagi yang dia tak kenali.

"Ah, bunga apa ini?" tanya Taehyung penasaran dan takjub dengan keindahan bunga berwarna merah, ungu, oranye, dan biru di depannya.

Jungkook mendekat ke arah Taehyung. "Itu bunga tulip, asalnya dari Asia Tengah."

"Tulip? Ah! Jadi ini tulip!" Taehyung tersenyum bahagia sambil membolak balik bunga yang ia pegang. Taehyung melihat ke arah Jungkook yang berada di dekatnya, pria itu cukup tinggi. "Indah..." ujar Taehyung.

"Ha?" bingung Jungkook.

"Bunganya sangat indah." Kata Taehyung.

"Iya." Jungkook tertawa, bahkan saat tertawa pun dia begitu manis. Apa yang dilakukan pria ini terlihat manis dan cantik melebihi bunga yang ada di sekitarnya saat ini. Taehyung bahkan merasa tidak normal, dan ingin terus memandang wajah Jungkook.

Taehyung mengalihkan pemandangannya ke arah bunga yang ada di sudut toko. Bunga kesukaan ibunya, bunga mawar putih. "Berikan aku bunga ini."

"Satu tangkai lima belas ribu won, seikat empat puluh ribu won." Kata Jungkook.

"Aku minta seikat."

"Baiklah." Jungkook mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga, ia merapihkan bunga-bunga itu, kemudian diikatnya menjadi satu dengan pita berwarna putih. Taehyung memperhatikan Jungkook sedari tadi, tangan Jungkook begitu terampil menata bunga-bunga itu.

"Selesai." Jungkook tersenyum manis dan memberikan bunga itu kepada Taehyung. Taehyung memberikannya sekantung uang.

"Terimakasih..." kata Jungkook, lelaki ini selalu menebar senyum.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum melihat keindahan di depannya sekarang.

Tiba-tiba Jimin datang membawa sekantung kue ikan. Kemudian dia mengajak Taehyung pulang. Taehyung memang tidak bisa lama-lama di luar, pasti raja sudah sangat marah kepadanya saat ini.

"Datanglah lagi, Tuan V." Jungkook membungkuk sopan.

"Tentu." Taehyung tersenyum.

...

 **Review Needed**


End file.
